comicfuryfandomcom-20200215-history
Wally the Platrox
Wally is one of the main characters of Battle Kreaturez. He is the Wyldcard team's mascot. Personality Wally is a pompous blowhard with a colossal (but fragile) ego and a short temper who desires no less than complete subjugation of the entire universe; until then he’ll settle for being the Wyldcard team’s mascot in exchange for free room and board. He has a lust for combat and is extremely competitive. Wally is petty, spiteful and vindictive. He nurses deep grudges against others over the smallest of insults, real or perceived, and always has to have the last word. He has big plans which are held back by his chronic procrastinating. Appearance Wally is a Platrox; a Rank D Kreature resembling a small, bipedal, chubby cartoon dinosaur. His body is covered with large, flat, green rectangular armoured scales arranged in a grid-like pattern, with flat, horizontal yellow scales along his belly and a row of short bumps along his back. He has a short, green muzzle and eyes with black sclera and white pupils. His tail is long, cylindrical, tipped with an 8" long scythe shaped blade, and arches overhead like a scorpion's. Relationships Dennis Alvarez Wally owes Dennis a debt of gratitude for reviving and harboring him after finding him on the brink of death. His relationship with Dennis could be compared to something between that of a beloved childhood pet and a parasitic deadbeat sibling. As a mutant specimen of a species of typically non-sapient Kreature, Wally has no actual rights and is legally Dennis' property, but he’s fine with that since it technically absolves him of responsibility for his actions. Kristy Winters Wally is possessive towards Dennis and has never gotten along with any of his girlfriends and Kristy is no exception to this. Kristy, in turn, makes sport out of taunting him. Ben Weiss As Ben is a newcomer to the team, Wally lords his seniority over the kid. Wally treats him like crap just as he does everybody else, though he harbors more of a personal grudge against Ben's Jagaldie, Slash, for wounding his pride. Wade Romano As both of them are quarrelsome and prideful, conflict between Wally and Wade is inevitable. Wally demands recognition of his talents ad badgers Wade for higher status. As Wade is the team leader, he holds leverage over Wally and will pull rank to keep the little monster in line. Trivia * Since Platroxes are capable of copying speech, talking doesn't necessarily blow his cover. Strangers tend to assume it's just a parlour trick. * Although 18 in human years, by Platrox standards he's close to middle age, technically making him the "old man" of the Wyldcard team. * Wally's sense of smell is superior to a bloodhound's, and he can distinguish individuals by scent alone. * He fancies himself as quite the artist, hosting a recurring segment on the comic called The Adventures of Wally the Platrox, which he writes and illustrates himself. Category:Characters Category:Battle Kreaturez characters Category:Male